


The After School Kiss

by CLP



Series: The Little Things [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: (not mine btw), Art, Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, I'm starting this trend because it's fucking true and y'all know it, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, School, Secret Relationship, Stanley Uris Knows All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLP/pseuds/CLP
Summary: Richie and Eddie are left alone in a classroom and, from the tags, you can tell where the story goesA very short story I wrote on a Pinterest post at 12:30 in the morning yesterday.





	The After School Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you read from the summary, I wrote this at 12:30 in the morning on a Pinterest post and was like "you know what'd be great? If I shared this on AO3!" And so this is what we're doing.
> 
> By the way, this story was inspired by kk-atelyn's image on Tumblr, according to Tumblr the drawing doesn't exist yet on Pinterest and online it does so I included the image below. All art credit goes to kk-atelyn because FUCK this image is beautiful!!!
> 
> Enjoy

"You know, Eds, you're so fucking cute like this," he grins, thumb softly caressing his boyfriend's cheek, "cute, cute, cute!"

"Beep, beep, Rich," Eddie murmurs, his face burning red and heart wildly pounding in his chest, "will you let me go, someone might see us."

"Oh, come on, nobody's gonna fucking come in here," Richie laughs, "what kind of nutjob stays after school?"

"Well," Eddie sighs, ideas of who would still be here after hours, not including themselves.

"Spare me the list, Eds, and pucker up!"

"But, Richie,-"

His words are cut short when their lips meet, a gentle feeling rushing between the two of them. The connection is slowly welcomed, intensifying as time goes by and becoming deeper with each passing second. Eddie can feel how much Richie wants him by the way their lips clash and the desire is completely mutual. He pulls Richie closer to his body, legs squeezing around his boyfriend's hips, latching onto him like an animal. An arm wraps around Eddie's lower back, holding him in place as a tongue slowly inches its way into Eddie's mouth. Although the idea of swapping spit with Richie _fucking_ Tozier is something his mother would have extremely loathed, actually feeling the warm, wet tongue against his own is truly freeing. And he basks in it, leaning forward to push his own tongue inside to hopefully give Richie that same liberating feeling.

"Holy crap," the two quickly break apart, glancing over at the classroom doorway to see a surprised Stan watching the two of them.

"Uh, hey Stan," Richie's panicked voice fills the room while a flustered Eddie hides his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, "what's up?"

Stan's jaw is dropped for a while, then he takes a deep breath, points his finger at them and shouts, "_I fucking knew it!_"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that little snippet!
> 
> Self Promotion  
Follow my Instagram (if you can and if you want) @clp_the_fanfic_writer to get updates on what's going on in my life.


End file.
